The Boy Next Door
by callmenathan
Summary: AU. Finn e Rachel eram melhores amigos e vizinhos, mas, com 8 anos, ele se mudou sem avisar nada para ela. A vida dela vira de cabeça para baixo, mas o que acontece sete anos depois pode mudar tudo. Hummelberry, Finchel, Pezberry e Klaine futuramente...
1. Capítulo 1

**Então, aqui está minha segunda fanfic. Eu estava um dia lendo o livro da Meg Cabot (que tem o mesmo nome dessa fanfic) e a ideia pra essa fic surgiu. Eu pretendo fazer muito drama, angst e coisas assim, então fiquem preparados. Eu pretendo adicionar um pouco de Klaine nessa história, assim como Brittana, mas isso vai ser mais pra frente. Ah, ela é rated T, mas eu não tenho certeza se vou aumentar ou não. Quem deixar reviews vai ganhar rainbow cookies ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Capítulo 1-**

Finn Hudson era meu vizinho desde que nascemos. Nossos pais sempre foram muito amigos, então convivíamos muito um com o outro. Pode-se dizer que ele era meu melhor amigo.

Todo dia, às duas horas da tarde, ele estava batendo na minha porta, me chamando pra brincar ou fazer algo do tipo. Para mim, como seria para qualquer criança, era a melhor parte do dia.

Tudo parecia que ia bem, não é?

Talvez sim, mas a resposta é não.

Quando Finn tinha oito anos de idade, seu pai conseguiu um emprego em outra parte da cidade e, para facilitar, mudou-se com sua família para outro bairro.

Finn não havia me avisado nada. Ele não havia me avisado sobre o novo emprego do pai dele, não havia me avisado sobre a mudança... O que me deixou com muita, muita raiva, mas, principalmente, magoada.

Desde aquele acontecimento, resolvi esquecer Finn, tirá-lo da minha cabeça, esquecer que um dia fomos melhores amigos, porque, afinal, eu estava muito triste.

O meu plano estava funcionando perfeitamente bem. Eu percebia, no fim do dia, que saudade era a última coisa que eu sentia dele.

Eu não tinha muitos amigos, porém. Quando eu era criança, Finn era meu único amigo e vice versa. Quando ele se foi, eu fiquei sem nenhum amigo.

As pessoas me chamavam de estranha, chata, inconveniente... Eu, é claro, não entendia porque elas achavam isso, mas depois ficou bastante claro para mim que isso era culpa de Finn e somente Finn.

Eu antes era muito animada, simpática e sorridente. Depois que ele foi embora, parecia que nada mais tinha muito graça, que não havia porque sorrir se não houvesse uma boa piada. Percebi que estava com mais raiva ainda.

E continuei a viver uma vida sem cores.

Era uma terça feira comum, nem um pouco diferente de todas as outras. Eu estava sentada na minha cama, ao lado da minha janela, lendo "O garoto da casa ao lado", de novo, quando eu percebi um movimento do lado de fora que chamou minha atenção.

Desviei meu olhar de má vontade do meu livro para ver o que estava me impedindo de ler, quando percebo que é um carro acompanhado de um enorme caminhão de mudança, que parou em frente à casa ao lado da minha. A antiga casa de Finn.

Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção à leitura. Porque, afinal, não era nada de anormal alguém se mudar para a casa ao lado, já que havia alguns meses que a velha senhora que morava lá havia falecido e o imóvel estava à venda.

Na verdade, eu fiquei até um pouco surpresa que a casa demorou tanto tempo para ser ocupada. Ela ficava bastante próxima do centro de Lima, tinha parada de ônibus do outro lado da rua, o bairro era seguro, não tinha muito trânsito... Tudo o que uma cidade pequena podia oferecer.

Eu havia lido algumas palavras quando outro movimento do lado de fora me distraiu. Eu bufei e olhei o que era. Aparentemente, os novos moradores estavam saindo do carro. Era uma mulher adulta, um homem adulto, e dois adolescentes meninos.

Fiquei irritada com a minha desatenção e foquei-me novamente ao meu livro. Eu fui permitida a ler algumas sílabas, quando meu cérebro gritou para que eu olhasse para o lado. "Eu. Não. Quero. Olhar" disse comigo mesma. Mas eu olhei mesmo assim. Minha curiosidade gritava mais alto.

Agora que a família estava mais próxima da casa, era possível descrevê-los um pouco melhor. A mulher devia ter em torno de 40 anos, assim como o homem. Ela utilizava um chapéu e óculos de sol para proteger-se da forte luminosidade da tarde. Já ele usava um boné de algum time. O primeiro adolescente tinha os cabelos delicadamente penteados para cima com o auxílio de um pouco de gel e usava óculos escuros imensos. Sua roupa era um tanto incomum, não sei descrever como. O segundo adolescente utilizava uma camiseta gola V cinza e uma calça jeans. Seus cabelos castanhos escuro estavam espetados para todos os lados, como se estivesse acabado de acordar.

O de óculos escuros era ligeiramente familiar, mas ignorei. Deveria ser alguém inútil da minha escola. Observei-os até entrarem na casa antes de voltar ao livro. Meus pais provavelmente me convenceriam a acompanhá-los para dar boas-vindas aos novos vizinhos mais tarde, então eu chegaria de mau humor e seria bem grossa. Os novos moradores achariam que eu era uma drogada gótica (já que quase todas as minhas roupas eram pretas) e manteriam distância, inclusive os dois adolescentes. Os jovens por aqui faziam isso, quero dizer, me julgavam pela aparência. Mas eu já estava acostumada.

O resto da tarde passou normalmente até que ouvi alguém bater na minha porta. "Quem é?" perguntei, sem tirar os olhos da minha leitura.

"Sou eu" respondeu um dos meus pais. Eu o ignorei, mas ele ainda assim abriu a porta. "Você tem visitas, filha". Eu continuei a ignorá-lo, percebendo uma figura entrando no meu quarto. "Vou deixar vocês em paz". Meu pai sorriu e se retirou, fechando a porta ao sair.

Minha preguiça era tamanha que eu nem cumprimentei o estranho que estava dentro do ambiente.

"Rachel" disse a figura.

Eu finalmente tirei os olhos do livro para ver quem estava requisitando minha atenção. Percebo que é alguém que eu nunca vi na minha vida. Não. Na verdade, era um dos adolescentes que havia acabado de se mudar para a casa ao lado, o de cabelo bagunçado. Ele era anormalmente alto e tinha um pouco de músculos. Vendo-o mais de perto, eu percebi que ele tinha uma discreta cara de sono no rosto. É, ele estava dormindo antes de sair do carro.

"Quem é você?" eu respondi, começando a ficar apreensiva. Eu estava em um quarto, com um completo estranho e com a porta fechada.

Ele riu. Ele estava _rindo _da minha cara? No meu próprio quarto? "Visivelmente você não se lembra de mim."

"Acredito que não" sorri com falsa tristeza, pronta para voltar a ignorá-lo e a ler meu livro.

"Acho que faz muito tempo..." ele disse, não muito alto. Com _isso_ ele conseguiu minha atenção de volta.

Eu coloquei o marcador de páginas no livro e coloquei-o do meu lado, me sentando na cama, com o olhar fixo no desconhecido. "O que faz muito tempo?"

Ele sorriu delicadamente. "Sou Finn. Seu antigo vizinho."

Por um segundo, eu senti meu corpo paralisar, meu coração parar de bater e meu queixo cair. Havia anos que eu não ouvia esse nome, muito menos dele próprio. No mesmo segundo, todos os dias que havia passado chorando depois que ele foi embora se passaram pela minha cabeça, todos os dias que eu passei do lado de fora da sua porta... Lembrei do porque que eu ainda sentia raiva.

Finn havia mudado muito, mas ainda era possível ver o rosto do menino de oito anos de idade nele. Os cabelos também continuavam com a mesma cor de antes. A pele continuava bastante branca e ainda tinha algumas poucas sardas, quase invisíveis, pelo rosto.

Peguei o objeto mais pesado ao meu alcance e atirei em cima dele, errando por poucos centímetros e atingindo a porta.

"_Por que você fez isso?_" ele exclamou, chocado. Eu me recuperei do choque que senti quando ele me disse de sua real identidade e me levantei, apenas para começar a bater nele.

"Como... É... Que... Você... Se... Muda... Sem... Me... Avisar... Nada... E volta... Sete... Anos... Depois... E... Acha... Que está... Tudo... Bem?" eu perguntei, utilizando cada pausa para lhe bater. Ele de alguma forma conseguiu segurar meus braços e me impedir de fazer qualquer movimento. "Você sabe pelo que eu passei, _Finn_? Eu sofri! E não foi por pouco tempo! Ao contrário de você, que se mudou sem nem se dar ao trabalho de me avisar e ficou _sete anos _sem dar sinal de vida!". Sem intenção alguma, eu senti meu rosto ser encharcado. _Por que_ eu estava chorando? Eu não deveria estar chorando. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não choraria nunca mais.

"Rachel, eu sei que eu devia ter te avisado, mas na minha mente de criança de oito anos, se eu falasse pra você que ia me mudar, você não iria querer mais ser minha amiga."

"Sua mente de oito anos estava completamente _certa_! É óbvio que eu iria arrumar novos amigos, até porque você não manteve contato algum, mesmo sabendo meu número e endereço". Mais e mais lágrimas caíam enquanto eu falava.

"Eu sei, mas, Rachel, eu também fiquei chateado. Eu achei que se falasse com você de qualquer forma eu iria querer voltar, mas meu pai já havia deixado bastante claro que não havia volta". Ele estava com um rosto tão magoado que quase me convenceu de que ele estava falando a verdade.

"Você é um completo idiota" eu sussurrei. Me livrei dos braços dele e fiquei encarando-o com ódio por alguns segundos, até que tomei coragem o suficiente para lhe dar um tapa na cara.

Ele gemeu de dor e imediatamente colocou a mão sobre o ponto atingido e ficou me olhado sem saber o que fazer. Eu olhei com satisfação –mas ainda com raiva- e sai do quarto, sem me importar de fechar a porta. Obviamente, ele me seguiu.

Passei pela porta da sala que dava na varanda de entrada da minha casa mas não parei. Finn continuou a me seguir até conseguir me alcançar e segurar meu braço, numa pracinha que ficava a alguns metros da minha casa.

No mesmo segundo, fiz ele me largar e continuei andando pracinha adentro. Quando eu já estava em um ponto que não recebia mais iluminação da rua, apenas do luar, ele pegou meu braço mais uma vez, com a diferença que não me deixou sair.

"Rachel, me escuta" ele implorou.

"Eu já te escutei e as suas desculpas são ridículas, o que me faz não desejar ouvi-lo de novo" falei, sem olhar pra cara dele e parando de tentar se livrar dos seus braços.

"Desde quando você fala assim?" ele disse, parecendo que estava prestes a rir. _A rir._

"Assim como?". Finn havia ficado mais estranho ainda com o passar do tempo.

"Toda certinha. Parece que você tem 50 anos e não 15 e-"

"As pessoas dizem que eu fico assim quando eu tô com raiva". Ele finalmente havia se tocado, não era mesmo?

"Rachel, hoje é seu aniversário. Hoje você tá fazendo 15 anos."

"Mas que descoberta esplêndida! Mas olha só, eu tenho que ir porque eu tenho muitas coisas pra fazer" menti.

"Tipo o que? Ler? Que nem você ficou lendo a tarde inteira?"

Por essa eu não esperava. Será que isso significava que ele havia me observado a tarde toda?

"É porque é... um... livro pra... escola" respondi, com a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

"Claro que sim". Sua voz tinha tanto sarcasmo que eu podia sentir ele desviando os olhos. Mas ele não me soltou.

"Finn, eu tô falando sério. Me solta _agora._"

"Senão o que?"

Eu fiquei sem saber o que responder, porque, afinal, estávamos em um campo escuro afastado na rua onde ninguém podia nos ouvir.

"Eu... não sei". Eu ainda estava de costas para ele, encarando o chão.

"Ei" ele disse, virando meu rosto, obrigando-me a encará-lo. "Feliz aniversário."

Sem querer, pela segunda vez naquele dia, meu rosto foi banhado por lágrimas e lá estava eu soluçando de novo.

"Shh... Não fica assim..." disse ele, envolvendo-me com seus grandes braços. Eu estava tão acabada que não tentei fugir, até porque eu não conseguiria.

Por algum tempo eu só fiquei ali, chorando nos braços de Finn, por causa de tudo. De seu abandono, de como eu não tinha amigos, de como eu havia me tornado uma pessoa tão "nublada"... Eu simplesmente chorei todas as lágrimas que eu havia guardado por sete anos. E não eram poucas.

"Sabe, isso é tudo culpa sua" eu disse em seu peito, quando consegui controlar meu choro a ponto de conseguir falar.

Ele riu. "Ah, é?"

"É. Se não fosse por você ter ido embora, minha vida não seria assim."

"Eu tenho uma sugestão". Eu fiquei calada, esperando ele continuar. "Como presente de aniversário, eu prometo que vou tentar fazer tudo dar certo. O que você acha?". Pude sentir que, mesmo não podendo ver meu rosto, ele olhou para mim.

Eu pensei sobre aquilo por algum tempo. Eu não posso negar que a raiva que eu sentia dele não sumiria do dia pra noite. Porque eu fiquei bastante tempo mal. Bastante tempo _mesmo. _Deixei de fazer muita coisa por causa dele. E isso trouxe consequências, consequências que não sumiriam da noite pro dia, assim como a raiva que eu tinha. Mas, se eu aceitasse, talvez a minha vida poderia ficar decente. Eu pelo teria meu melhor amigo de volta e deixaria de ser tão... sem graça ou irritada com tudo.

"E-eu acho que sim". Eu apertei meus braços em volta dele, porque eu havia sentido e _muita_ saudade de Finn. Ele era meu melhor amigo, afinal. E amigos que nem ele não era alguém que poderia ser esquecido.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça gentilmente. "Sabe, eu senti muito a sua falta. Todos os dias. Todas as horas. Não importa o que eu fizesse."

Se era possível, nos abraçamos com ainda mais vontade. "Eu também..." eu disse, depois de um tempo. "Eu fiquei bastante mal quando você foi embora."

"Você não foi a única."

Eu senti algo vibrando no bolso dele. E uma música tocando também. Para ser mais específica, eu acho que era uma versão instrumental de "Hello, I Love You". _So like Finn._

Eu tirei meus braços dele para deixá-lo atender o celular. Ele também me soltou, tirando o aparelho do bolso.

"Alô?" ele falou. "Ah, oi. Olha só, posso te ligar mais tarde? Agora eu não posso falar" ele disse, depois de alguns segundos. "Ok, até mais tarde". Ele guardou o aparelho de volta no bolso.

"Quem era?" eu perguntei, levemente curiosa.

"Ah, era Quinn."

"Bom... Quem é Quinn?"

"Minha namorada."

Eu não sei porque mas, naquele momento, eu senti um vazio dentro do peito. Mas por que eu me senti assim? Por favor, Finn era meu _melhor amigo_ e meus interesses nunca foram –e nunca seriam- maiores. Então por que diabos eu senti como se tivesse levado eu mesma um tapa na cara?

E o jeito como ele me respondeu quando eu perguntei quem era... Ele disse o nome dela e não quem ela era, e isso pra mim não era algo para ignorar... não é?

"Eu não sabia que você tinha namorada..." eu sussurrei, de braços cruzados e olhando pro chão.

"Ah, não faz muito tempo que a gente tá junto não e-" ele dizia, antes de se interromper. "Na verdade, eu posso falar sobre isso outro dia. Hoje é o seu dia, não o meu". Eu sorri. "E então, o que você quer fazer?" ele perguntou, passando seus braços pelos meus ombros e me levando embora da pracinha.

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia" eu respondi, rindo fraco. Eu não ria fazia um certo tempo.

"Eu lembro que uma vez por mês a gente ia andar de pedalinho lá no lago e era o que você mais gostava de fazer."

Minha. Nossa. Como ele ainda lembrava disso? Até eu havia me esquecido!

"É verdade..."

"Quando foi a última vez que você foi lá?"

"Com você. Há sete anos."

Ele me olhou de queixo caído, fingindo falsa surpresa. Mas ele logo se recompôs. "Eu não acredito em você."

"Bom, você que sabe..."

"A última vez que _eu_ fui lá foi com o Kurt, há algumas semanas". Sabia que ele nunca tinha ido pra lá? Diz ele que é porque tinha coisas mais úteis pra fazer, mas então eu prometi um casaco de uma marca estranha que ele queria e ele aceitou ir comigo."

Kurt era o outro menino que havia chegado na casa ao lado de Finn, o que eu havia achado familiar. E realmente não foi a toa. Aquele era Kurt Hummel, irmão por parte de pai de Finn. O pai de Kurt era casado com sua mãe, Elizabeth, e eles tiveram Kurt. Mas ela morreu devido à alguma doença quando o futuro meio-irmão de Finn ainda era criança. Alguns anos depois, Burt se casou com Carole, mãe de Finn, que perdeu o marido quando o menino ainda era bebê.

Quando Finn morava no bairro, Carole ainda era solteira, mas eu conheci o Kurt alguns anos depois quando ele estava participando de alguma competição que foi sediada na minha escola. Ele ouviu algum professor chamando por mim e veio falar comigo.

"_Com licença, Rachel Berry?" disse Kurt, batendo levemente no meu ombro._

"_Sim?" eu perguntei, sem ter a menor ideia de quem era aquela pessoa parada na minha frente._

"_Sou Kurt Hummel. Já vi você cantando em competições de coral na minha escola". Ele vestia uma camiseta branca acompanhada de um sobretudo de couro preto, com uma calça jeans escura e uma enorme bota militar. Ah, e ele tinha um discreto chapéu preto._

"_Ah. Prazer" eu respondi, apertando sua mão. "Mas lamento dizer que hoje em dia eu não faço mais parte do coral."_

"_Por que isso?" ele perguntou, confuso._

"_Razões pessoais". Quem ele pensa que é sendo intrometido desse jeito?_

"_E alguma dessas razões é o meu irmão?"_

_Naquele momento quem ficou confusa fui eu. "Seu irmão? Eu não sei nem quem é o seu irmão."_

"_Ah, sabe. Sabe sim."_

"_E quem é seu irmão?"_

"_Um menino bastante lento chamado Finn Hudson."_

_Naquele momento, tudo a minha volta parou. Ali estava eu, em algum evento estúpido da escola estúpida onde eu estudava e que eu era obrigada a comparecer, falando com o irmão de Finn Hudson, o menino que havia me magoado sem nem saber._

_Mas quando eu pensei por um segundo sobre a situação, tudo a minha volta voltou a acontecer normalmente, porque Finn não tinha um irmão._

"_Hm, Finn não tem um irmão."_

"_Agora ele tem."_

"_O que você tá me dizendo? Que Carole te adotou ou...?"_

"_Não, mas ela agora é minha mãe, de certa forma. Ela e meu pai se casaram recentemente, o que faz Finn ser meu irmão."_

_Ali estou eu conversando com alguém que _vivia_ com Finn._

"_K-Kurt, você tá me dizendo que você mora com Finn? Que você vive com ele?"_

"_Bom, eu acabei de dizer isso, não foi mesmo?"_

"_Kurt, você tem que me ajudar. Finn foi embora sem me avisar nada mesmo nós sendo melhores amigos, o que me deixou procurando por ele há exatos dois anos. Eu não consegui encontrá-lo, o que me deixou bastante magoada. Tem alguma forma de eu falar com ele? _Qualquer_ uma?"_

"_Sua história com ele é realmente comovente, Rachel, e eu queria realmente poder juntar vocês dois novamente."_

"_E por que você não pode fazer isso?"_

"_Por uma lamentável coincidência Finn está viajando junto com seu time de futebol, já que está em época de campeonatos. Neste exato momento ele deve estar competindo em Houston."_

_Naquele segundo, todas as minhas esperanças de qualquer dia reencontrar Finn foram por água abaixo. Naquele segundo, caiu a ficha de que eu não o reencontraria. Naquele segundo, a vida que eu estava conseguindo manter se esvaiu. E naquele segundo, eu estava tão magoada que estava prestes a desmoronar no chão do ginásio da escola, no meio de todos os alunos, aos prantos._

_Eu sentia muita saudade dele. Eu não conseguia_ _viver de um jeito saudável sem ele, será que ninguém via isso? _

"_Kurt, você não entende. Eu _preciso _ver ele."_

_O menino de bochechas rosadas se assustou um pouco com o meu tom determinado, mas mesmo assim manteu sua voz calma. "Me desculpe, Rachel, mas eu não posso fazer nada."_

"_Me dá o número da casa de vocês, endereço, qualquer coisa!"_

"_E-eu... Não posso...". A calma que ele antes tinha sumiu._

"_E por que não?". Algumas lágrimas de frustração e tristeza rolavam pelo meu rosto._

"_Ele... Ele... Rachel, ele não quer falar com você."_

_Eu senti como se o meu mundo estivesse caindo, mas eu estava tão abalada que eu nem percebi. Finn não queria falar mais comigo. Finn não queria falar mais comigo. Finn. Não. Queria. Mais. Falar. Comigo. Por que me divertir de novo se agora não havia mais razão para sorrir? Sorrir, até mesmo rir, parecia algo bobo e sem explicação._

"_O-o que?" eu perguntei, completamente destruída._

"_Me desculpe, Rachel. E-eu tenho que ir agora."_

"_KURT! NÃO!" eu gritei, enquanto ele se afastava rapidamente._

"Sabia que eu encontrei Kurt há alguns anos atrás?" eu comentei, tentando inutilmente afastar as memórias da minha cabeça.

Sua expressão escureceu antes de Finn começar a falar. "Sabia. Eu tava viajando com meus amigos pra um campeonato e, quando eu volto, Kurt vem me encontrar sobre o encontro de vocês e como ele entrou em desespero quando você começou a perguntar sobre mim. Ele disse que ficou sem saber o que fazer quando você começou a chorar depois que ele negou de falar sobre mim."

"Ele podia ter me falado alguma informação sua" eu disse, igualmente sem expressão.

"Não, Rachel, ele não podia. Você vê, se ele lhe permitisse de ter qualquer contato comigo, eu ficaria mal e você também, porque não seria possível reestabelecer a relação que a gente tinha antes."

"Mesmo assim, Finn! Qualquer contato com você teria me transformado em outra pessoa!"

"Eu devo admitir que minhas razões foram um pouco egoístas porque, pra mim, seria pior se eu te reencontrasse e as coisas não pudessem voltar a ser o que eram antes. Por isso evitei qualquer contato com você, até hoje. Mas saiba que se eu soubesse o quanto você estava mal quando encontrou com Kurt eu teria deixado ele lhe dar meu número, endereço ou algo do tipo."

"Eu acho que não estou exatamente brava com você. Acho que só estou magoada."

"Não, tá brava."

"Por que?"

"Tá falando certinho de novo" ele disse, sorrindo pra mim.

Eu bufei e dei um tapa na cabeça dele, mas deixei de ficar com raiva. Mas, desde quando eu ficava bem tão rapidamente? Isso costumava levar dias.

"Você é um idiota" eu disse.

"Você já falou isso hoje, lá no seu quarto."

"Tô agora repetindo."

"Assim é melhor."

"O que?"

"Você falando normalmente, mostrando que não tá com raiva."

Eu sorri e continuei andando pracinha afora com ele. "Pra onde exatamente a gente tá indo?"

"Pra minha casa" ele respondeu, simplesmente.

"P-pra sua casa? Fazer o que lá?"

"Pegar o meu carro" ele disse, enquanto alcançamos um ponto onde já recebia a fraca iluminação dos postes.

"Pra ir pra onde?"

"Pro lago, é claro."

Eu sorri novamente, e voltei a aproveitar a sensação de andar com os braços de Finn sobre os meus ombros.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Significam muito para mim! A escola me deixou sem tempo, por isso eu demorei pra atualizar, sorry :x**

**Só pra vocês não falarem que eu não avisei, tem um pouquinho de angst aqui, nada muito pesado. E só pra deixar vocês empolgados pro futuro dessa fic, Hummelberry já tá confirmado para um capítulo próximo ;)**

**Novamente peço que vocês deixem reviews porque significa muito pra mim e me faz querer continuar a escrever. Ah, e não se esqueçam dos rainbow cookies. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Capítulo 2-**

Fomos andando lentamente até a casa dele. Quando chegamos à porta, eu quase comecei a chorar. Havia sete anos que eu não parava naquela porta. Sete anos que eu não ia todo dia pra casa do Finn e passava a tarde toda lá. Era nostalgia demais para um segundo só.

Ele abriu a porta e nós entramos na pequena salinha de entrada. Ele jogou as chaves por cima de uma mesinha encostada em uma das paredes, que tinham um papel de parede listrado azul, com um efeito antigo. Tudo bem que a decoração não era a mesa, mas o sentimento continuou sendo nostálgico.

Quando entramos na sala maior, percebi que a pior parte de entrar na casa de Finn já havia passado, já que a nostalgia diminuiu um pouco.

Mas como eu estava enganada a respeito da pior parte ter passado.

"Oi, Finn, eu precisava falar com você sobre..." começou a mãe dele, Carole, que estava sentada no sofá, assistindo televisão. Ela se interrompeu e ficou me encarando de boca aberta. Não consegui identificar se aquilo era um olhar de surpresa positivo ou negativo.

"_Rachel_? _Rachel Berry_?". Eu apenas dei um sorriso de lado como resposta. No instante seguinte, Carole estava atravessando a sala e me abraçando. "Rachel, como você cresceu!" ela disse, com felicidade, enquanto me abraçava. Se formos ser realistas, eu não cresci tanto assim. Minha altura continuava sendo abaixo da média para meninas da minha idade.

Eu apenas ignorei esse fato e retribui o abraço com força, até porque eu tinha sentido saudade da Carole. Não era possível negar que eu passei boa parte da minha infância com ela, já que eu tinha dois pais gays, ela era o que eu tinha de mais próximo de mãe. Eu passava dias na casa dos Hudson, cozinhando, brincando de se maquiar, fazendo desfiles de moda com ela, enquanto Finn tinha algum esporte ou jogava videogame.

"Eu senti sua falta, sweetie" ela me disse, com voz chorosa.

"Eu também" respondi, sem ser por vontade própria, no mesmo tom.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até que ela me soltou e sorriu pra mim. "Hoje é seu aniversário, não é? Pois é, eu não esqueci". Ela sorriu, o que me fez rir de leve. De onde veio essa minha vontade de rir e sorrir de tudo eu não sei. "Feliz aniversário" ela disse, me abraçando mais uma vez enquanto me desejava coisas positivas. Dessa vez, nos soltamos muito mais rapidamente. "Ah, e eu fiz alguns cupcakes. Vocês tão indo lá pra cima?". Finn tentou interrompê-la, mas Carole não lhe deu oportunidade. "Eu vou colocar em um prato, assim vocês podem comer no quarto do Finn". Ela sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

"Algo me diz que a gente vai ter que ficar aqui em casa um pouquinho mais de tempo do que planejado" Finn disse, se sentando no sofá para esperar a sua mãe.

"Não tem problema" eu respondi, me sentando do lado dele. "Então" eu comecei. "Cadê o Kurt e o Burt?"

"Eu acho que o Burt ainda tá na oficina e o Kurt deve tá lá no quarto dele, cantando músicas da Broadway."

"Bem que eu tinha achado que tinha ouvido alguma coisa quando entrei aqui..."

"Deve ter sido ele. Se você quiser ir subindo... A minha mãe deve tá preparando um monte de coisa, então vai demorar. Eu te encontro lá em cima."

Eu acenei e me levantei do enorme e confortável sofá e fui indo para a escada coberta com carpete que dava para os quartos, banheiros e o escritório.

Eu fui subindo bem lentamente, observando a enorme quantidade de quadros que estava presente na parede verde clara da sala. Fotos de Finn bebê na praia, Finn bebê no parque, Finn criança na escola, provavelmente para o primeiro dia de aula. Por acaso eu estava do lado dele em quase todas as suas fotos. A gente era assim tão grudado? Eu sorri por dentro com a quantidade de lembranças e continuei escada acima.

Chegando no corredor, eu podia afirmar com certeza que tinha alguém cantando em algum dos quartos. Cantando notas bastante agudas. Notas que nenhum garoto de 15 anos alcançaria. Quem será que estava na casa além de Kurt? Finn não havia mencionado mais ninguém.

Eu, curiosa como sempre, manti os ouvidos atentos para descobrir de qual dos quartos vinha a origem do barulho. Fui até o final do corredor para perceber que vinha da penúltima porta à direita, que era o antigo quarto de hóspedes, se eu não me engano.

Encostei o meu ouvido na porta apenas para ter certeza de que tinha alguém ali dentro. E eu estava certa. Pude ouvir perfeitamente bem alguém cantando agudos perfeitos (mais especificamente da música "Defying Gravity", de Wicked). Eu em silêncio abri a porta e levei um pequeno susto.

Kurt estava parado no meio do quarto, virado de frente para uma televisão que estava mostrando um karaokê. Ele estava segurando um microfone que se conectava a algum dos muitos aparelhos da estante da TV, que ficava encostada na parede. O quarto todo era em tons de cinza, preto e branco, parecido com quartos de revistas de decoração.

"K-Kurt?" eu disse, olhando a cena diante de mim com certa surpresa. A voz que eu tinha ouvido do lado de fora era Kurt? _Kurt_? O _menino_ de _15_ anos? Como um menino tinha uma voz tão afeminada daquela forma?

É claro que quando eu o encontrei quando éramos crianças a voz dele não era exatamente grossa, mas eu ignorei porque eu sabia que a voz de meninos ficava bastante estranha durante a puberdade. Mas a voz do Kurt era fina porque... Enfim, era fina.

E perfeita, devo dizer. Nunca na minha vida vi alguém fazer um agudo daqueles diante de mim sem desafinar (com exceção de mim mesma, é claro).

"R-Rachel! E-e-eu... Hm... C-como v-vai?". Naquele momento ele provou ser possível ficar com um rosto mais vermelho que tomate. "Faz m-muito t-tempo que a g-gente não se vê, n-não é?"

"Kurt, você tem talento. Não precisa se envergonhar."

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, fazendo seu rosto voltar ao leve vermelho usual. "É só porque eu não costumo ter gente me vendo enquanto eu canto. Principalmente notas altas"

"Não se preocupa. Mas então, você gosta de Wicked?"

Ele fechou os olhos e levantou levemente a cabeça, falando as seguintes palavras com muita intensidade. "Broadway. É. A. Minha. Vida."

"Isso é uma piada, não é?"

"Na verdade, não..." ele me fitou com um olhar confuso, tentando me interpretar.

"_Eu nasci pra ir pra Brodway e ensaio canto e dança desde os meus três meses de idade._ Eu nunca na minha vida encontrei alguém com o mesmo sentimento por musicais que eu. Nunca."

Mesmo que meus interesses hoje em dia não eram tão intensos quanto antes, eu ainda achava Broadway algo mais que mágico.

Seus olhos estavam tão radiantes que eu quase achei que ele estava chorando. Ele se atirou na minha direção para me abraçar, o que me fez perder o equilíbrio. "_A gente vai pra Broadway juntos!_"

Eu ri e o abracei de volta. Acho que eu conseguiria ser amiga do Kurt.

"Bora, Rachel" disse Finn, parado à porta. Eu larguei Kurt, ainda rindo, e segui o garoto alto até o seu quarto, que era a última porta à esquerda.

Porém, antes de entrar no quarto dele, eu parei na porta para observar o local. Era um quarto com pôsteres em todos os centímetros visíveis da parede de cor escura do ambiente. Quais pôsteres? De todos os tipos. Com frases, desenhos, letras, bandas, seriados, filmes, futebol americano...

Na parede ao lado direito da parede da porta havia uma enorme cama de madeira, com uma cômoda do lado direito, parecendo que tinha um porta retrato em cima. Na parede da entrada do cômodo havia um grande armário, com espelhos escuros nas portas.

Do lado oposto à porta do quarto havia uma janela, com as cortinas brancas empurradas para o lado, mostrando o luar.

"Desculpa a bagunça, mas é que a gente veio pra cá hoje e ele meio que tá como o pessoal da mudança deixou e-" ele tentou se desculpar.

"Não, tá... perfeito" eu falei, na esperança de tranquilizá-lo um pouco. Mas eu estava sendo honesta. O quarto estava realmente a cara dele. Se eu pensasse em um novo quarto para Finn, seria algo como esse.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão alegre. "É-É sério?"

Eu sorri. "É claro que sim."

Eu me sentei na cama de pernas cruzadas, com as minhas costas encostadas na parte de trás. Eu estava cansada.

"_Finny_!" a mãe de Finn gritou, provavelmente das escadas. "_Pode me ajudar a trazer as coisas aí pra cima_?". Ele revirou os olhos mas foi ajudar a mãe.

Depois que ele saiu do quarto, aproveitei para olhar com atenção o porta retrato da cômoda. Ele tinha uma delicada moldura branca, com alguns arabescos. A foto era de uma garota com um sorriso perfeito e cabelos loiros, delicadamente enrolados, e depois com a pequena franja presa para o lado com a ajuda de grampos rosa claro. Seu nariz tinha o formato perfeito: não muito grande, nem muito pequeno; não muito estreito, nem muito largo. O olho era um verde acinzentado e era possível ver uma sombra de olho brilhante, bastante discreta, acompanhada com uma fina camada de rímel preto. Eu imaginei que aquela era a namorada de Finn, Quinn. A garota parecia uma boneca. Ela era muito bonita e parecia ser adorável.

Eu ouvi os passos de Finn pelas escadas então voltei a me sentar normalmente e observei-o arrumar as pequenas mesas-bandejas em cima da cama. Em cima das mesinhas havia todo tipo de comida que você pode imaginar.

"Carole, não-" eu comecei, antes de ser interrompida.

"Não, não, Rachel. Eu tenho certeza de que faz tempo que você não come nada. Comam tudo". Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Finn riu e começou a fazer um prato generoso, enquanto eu peguei um brownie. "Sabe, eu tô muito feliz" ele disse, de repente.

"Ah, é? Por que?" eu perguntei, dando uma primeira mordida no brownie. Eu tinha me esquecido de como o brownie da Carole era o melhor de todos.

"De te ver de novo, de voltar a morar aqui, de ter minha melhor amiga de volta..."

"Ela ainda não se decidiu se te quer de volta. Ela tem medo de que você a magoe de novo". Eu abaixei o rosto e continuei a comer o brownie em silêncio.

Ele suspirou e colocou o enorme prato –agora quase vazio- cuidadosamente em cima de uma das mesinhas, se levantou da cama e se sentou de frente pra mim. Ele pegou o meu rosto com as mãos e não tirou os olhos do meu por nenhum segundo enquanto falava. "Rachel Berry, o que eu fiz com você há sete anos foi um erro e talvez eu viva sem me desculpar, mas eu voltei por sua causa. Eu voltei porque eu não conseguia viver sem você. Eu voltei porque eu senti sua falta mais do que é saudável. Eu voltei porque o que eu vivia não era exatamente vida. Eu nunca tinha um dia perfeito, e eu percebi que era porque eu não tinha um dia com você presente. Você tá entendo, Rachel? Você tá entendendo o quanto eu me arrependo por ter te deixado tão mal? Você tá entendendo o quanto eu me importo e preciso de você?".

Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Eu... E-eu acho que sim."

"Ok."

"Então, vamos conversar" eu disse, oferecendo um sorriso para mostrar o quanto eu gostei do pequeno discurso dele.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" ele perguntou, deitando com a cabeça sobre as minhas pernas cruzadas.

_Que fofo_.

"Hm..." eu disse, olhando em volta, até que meu olhar passou pelo quadro ao lado da cama. "Que tal a gente falar sobre a Quinn? Eu quero saber mais sobre ela."

"Bom, eu conheci a Quinn há mais ou menos um ano porque um amigo me apresentou a ela. A gente começou a se falar mais nos últimos seis meses, que foi quando ela entrou no time das líderes de torcida. Como eu sou do time de futebol, a gente acabou convivendo mais juntos. Mas a gente, pelo menos eu, comecei a realmente gostar dela há uns dois meses e pedi ela em namoro há um e meio."

"Ah. Ela é bem bonita, pelo menos na foto" eu disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele.

"Ela é."

Ficamos um tempo assim, só curtindo o momento, com ele deitado no meu colo e eu mexendo em seu cabelo. Era uma cena pacífica, sabe? Fez parecer que não haviam problemas. Fez parecer que tudo era muito fácil e tranquilo. Fez parecer que nem todo mundo não gostava de mim. Fez parecer que eu tinha algum tipo de futuro planejado, sabe?

Eu até tinha, até alguns anos atrás. Desde bem pequena meu sonho era estrear na Broadway, então eu fiz todo tipo de preparação existente: coral, aula, fonoaudióloga... Eu fazia coral, gostava e até levava jeito pra coisa –pelo menos era o que o meu professor dizia-, mas quando Finn se mudou, eu simplesmente perdi a vontade de continuar. Esqueci do meu sonho e desde então nunca mais achei outro.

"O que você pretende fazer depois da escola?" eu lhe perguntei.

"Eu honestamente não sei". Ele ficou um tempo calado. "E você?" ele completou, depois de algum tempo.

"Eu também não sei" eu disse, um pouco triste.

"Eu lembro que quando a gente era criança seu sonho era ser uma estrela... da Broadway. O que aconteceu com esse sonho?"

"Ficou impossível demais para continuar a sonhar" eu respondi, simplesmente.

"O que?". Ele se levantou e me encarou intensamente. "Rachel, preste bastante atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer agora, certo?". Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Nenhum, _nenhum_ sonho é impossível demais, entendeu? Nunca pare de sonhar porque o sonho parece ser impossível ou improvável demais."

"Hm... Eu simplesmente não vejo porque ficar a espera de algo que nunca vai acontecer."

"E como você sabe que nunca vai acontecer?"

"Porque eu simplesmente sei...". Ele continuou a me encarar, exigindo algum tipo de resposta. "Porque eu não tenho mais vontade nenhuma de voltar a fazer coral ou qualquer coisa relacionada a música. Até pensei em ser crítica de livros, mas eu achei algo específico demais."

"Rach, você nasceu pra ser uma estrela. Não. Você _nasceu_ uma estrela. Um talento que nem o seu não pode ser ignorado desse jeito."

"E posso saber como você sabe de todo esse meu 'talento'?" eu perguntei, começando a me irritar.

"Kurt."

_Aquele boca grande. Um dia eu ainda acerto minhas contas com ele_.

"E também porque você cantava quando era criança...", ele completou.

Eu me forcei a rir. Mas espera aí. Desde quando que eu ria apenas para parecer simpática? Até onde eu sabia as pessoas me achavam antipática, estranha e antissocial. Me forcei a parar com a estranha risada forçada.

Finn já ia dizer alguma coisa quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô?", ele disse, quando atendeu a ligação. "Ah, oi, baby... Não, não, agora eu posso falar", ele falou. O garoto alto fez algum sinal com as mãos avisando que ia para o corredor. Eu respondi com um aceno e ele se retirou.

Eu estava começando a pensar se meus pais achariam ou não ruim eu chegar tarde em casa, já que eu estava saindo com Finn, um menino que eles conheciam muito bem, assim como seus pais.

Antes de eu começar a pensar em qualquer coisa, sem querer comecei a ouvir algo que vinha do outro lado da porta. Pareciam ser vozes- Não. Era uma voz. A voz de Finn. Era Finn no telefone. Mas por ele estar no corredor, eu só conseguia ouvir pedaços (não me olhe com essa cara. Isso não é espionar, até porque eu estava ouvindo -mais ou menos- contra a minha vontade).

"_Mas por que [...], Quinn?_" ele dizia para a namorada. Se eu observasse o que ele disse e do jeito que ele disse, poderia dizer que ela tinha feito alguma coisa que o tinha magoado. Ou até de novo algo que o magoou no passado.

"_...faria isso comigo? Não, não faria_". A medida que a conversa avançava o tom de voz dele aumentava. Começou a ficar bastante óbvio que eles estavam discutindo. Mas, sobre o que?

"_Você nem conhece ela! Como pode dizer uma coisa tão horrível?_". Ok, sem _dúvida_ eles estavam discutindo. E parecia ser grave.

"_Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que ela não significa nada comparada a você?_". Não. Espera um pouco. De _quem_ Finn estava falando? Quem quer que fosse, não foi muito legal.

"_Eu já disse uma vez e digo de novo_", ele falou, com o tom de voz mais controlado, mas ainda assim muito sério. "_Rachel. Não. Significa. Nada. Fui claro?_"

_Já chega_, eu sussurrei comigo mesma. Me levantei da cama silenciosamente e sai pelo quarto, fazendo questão de fechar a porta fazendo o maior ruído. O barulho foi tanto que Kurt saiu do quarto com uma expressão confusa. Para a minha satisfação, Finn estava me olhando com uma cara de quem acaba de entender o que aconteceu.

"Mas o que...", foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, antes de eu descer as escadas e sair pela porta da frente, em direção a noite.

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

Finn era um idiota. Um grande idiota. O maior idiota de todos. Eu acho que ele não tinha ideia de como eu tive um terrível conflito interno para desculpá-lo ou não. E, pelo visto, meus instintos estavam certos. Era _óbvio_ que ele me magoaria de novo, afinal, ele continuava sendo um menino.

Por que eu não ouvi a mim mesma? Por que eu tive que ouvir a "Velha Rachel", que era melhor amiga de Finn e não tinha problemas e não precisava se preocupar com as consequências? Por que eu não ouvi a "Nova Rachel", que pensava antes de fazer tudo e preferia não se aproximar de ninguém para proteger o próprio coração?

Bom, não havia mais volta. Eu ia ser enterrada me arrependendo disso.

Eu, que consegui ficar sete anos protegendo a mim mesma, só precisei de Finn de volta para estragar tudo que eu havia conseguido construir. Como eu pude ser tão _fraca_?

Não sei. Ele tinha esse poder, de me destruir. Mas, na verdade, nada disso importava. Durante aqueles segundos que eu demorei para chegar em casa, eu resolvi que trancaria meu coração e só abriria se a pessoa fizesse o mesmo. Talvez nem se ela fizesse o mesmo.

Se eu estava com raiva? Magoada? Triste? Cansada? Arrependida? Culpando a mim mesma? Sim. Tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, apenas avisei aos meus pais que eu estava na casa de Finn e falei que ia ficar no meu quarto.

"_Feliz aniversário mais uma vez, filha!_"

"_A gente te ama muito!_"

Eu parei no meio das escadas ao ouvir o que eles diziam. Eu já tinha até me esquecido! Além de tudo, Finn havia feito toda essa bagunça no dia do meu aniversário. De. Quinze. Anos.

Eu percebi que precisava salvar o meu aniversário de qualquer forma. Se fosse uma situação comum eu nem me importaria de deixar a data passar em branco, mas eu não deixaria ser por causa de Finn. Ele não merecia.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, fechei a porta e fui correndo para fechar a cortina da enorme janela do meu quarto. Mas, é claro, eu não pude fechar. _Ele_ não me deixou fechar.

A janela do quarto dele ficava a apenas alguns metros da minha. Para a minha surpresa, a janela de Finn estava com um monte de papéis coloridos colados. E haviam coisas escritas neles. E eu simplesmente bufei.

A maioria deles dizia "_Me desculpa_". Alguns tinham apenas carinhas tristes, como "_:(_". Havia um que dizia "_Eu falei aquilo sem pensar_", outro que dizia "_Você sabe que eu só faço besteira_" a ainda outro que dizia "_Você não tem noção do quanto é importante para mim_".

Por incrível que parece, ainda tinha alguns centímetros quadrados onde não havia papel algum, e eu conseguia ver um Finn triste olhando para mim. Eu levei um susto e rapidamente me joguei na direção do chão.

Sem eu me revelar para ele, consegui fechar a –como era pesada!- cortina. Me levantei, deixei minha respiração acalmar e me sentei na minha escrivaninha, depois de pegar uma enorme cartolina no escritório dos meus pais e uma caneta grossa permanente.

Eu me senti um pouco mal escrevendo aquilo no papel, principalmente depois de ver Finn derrotado daquele jeito. Eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e voltei a minha atenção para a cartolina.

Peguei o pedaço de papel e fui lentamente para a minha janela, onde fiquei por alguns segundos parada atrás. Hesitante, puxei a cortina e percebi que ele ainda estava lá, com a mesma cara triste olhando para mim.

Com muita força de vontade me obriguei a colar o papel no vidro, de um modo que Finn pudesse ver. Vendo que era algum tipo de resposta, pareceu que ele ficou com esperanças por um segundo, mas então, lendo o que estava escrito, apenas deu um sorriso de lado e fechou a própria cortina.

Não vou mentir. Eu não me arrependi do que eu escrevi. Era totalmente verdade e eu acho que ele ainda não tinha percebido isso. Eu só não queria que ele ficasse mal.

Com uma lágrima correndo pelo meu rosto, apaguei a luz do meu quarto, me arrumei para ir dormir e fechei a cortina, dando uma última olhada apenas para ver que a cortina de Finn continuava bem fechada.


End file.
